


Alternative Hypothesis

by riyancyy777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyancyy777/pseuds/riyancyy777
Summary: 这个Voltron的梗在我脑子里面翻覆了很久了。最后还是忍不住来写了。大概的设定是……从小在马莫拉之刃培养下长大的Keith，偷偷地参加了Ulaz营救Shiro的任务，然后和Shiro邂逅，慢慢建立深厚的联系，一起来到地球，成为Woltron paladin的故事……（听上去很长……一定是坑）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 假设，如果当初Keith的爸爸在阻止garla夺取蓝狮的行动中牺牲了。而妈妈不得不把Keith一起带回马莫拉总部，再抚养长大。  
> 2\. 假设，虽然爸爸给Keith起了Keith这个名字，但是回到马莫拉之刃后，妈妈还是使用了比较贴近Galra文化的那个名字——Yorak，但是Keith这个名字，仅仅在母子两人的场合下会使用，作为对他父亲的一个追念。  
> 3\. 假设，对于马莫拉之刃，带小孩这个事是建立几百年的第一次。所以他们其实都对Keith，或者说Yorak的存在感到不知所措。现在长大了其实已经算好的了，小时候他们会更加的狼狈……  
> 4\. 假设……算了不剧透太多了，写一点透一点吧。

虽然马莫拉之刃的存在目的是为了推翻扎肯的统治，但是他们不会像一般的反抗军组织那样，去实行一些无谋也意义不大的行动。这样的小心谨慎，才是马莫拉之刃存续并隐藏了几个世纪的要因。  
这也是Kolivan和Ulaz产生意见分歧的原因。

Ulaz所带来的情报确实令人忧虑。在Krolia解决上一次的危机过后十多年，Garla帝国的斥候又接近了那个遥远的信息，随时可能搜索到蓝狮的信号，随时就可能再次造访那个地球，然后夺取他们寻找多时的宇宙最强武器的一部分。  
而更加令人Kolivan头痛的是Ulaz的鲁莽的计划。

“那位斗技场冠军，Garla军队一年前从蓝狮子所在太阳系边缘的小行星上捕获的地球人之一。我计划把他放走，让他回地球寻找并保护蓝狮子。有希望的话，他有可能点起反抗的火苗。”  
Ulaz的声音从有些失真的通讯仪器中平稳地传出，而Kolivan一边听一边忍不住皱紧了眉头。  
“首先我几乎不觉得你的‘想法’可以被称之为一个‘计划’。其次也不知道你最后的推测的根据是什么。”  
“根据是，那位冠军，除了有极佳的战斗技巧和策略意外，还有着令人钦佩的意志，以及卓越的领袖魅力。我从他身上看到了希望。”

在通讯室中的几个马莫拉之刃成员互相对视了几眼。能够得到Ulaz的高度评价的那位‘冠军’还是挺让他们感到好奇的。而Kolivan几乎要忍不住叹气。“你的过分乐观的预估并不是重点。我们回到你的‘计划’上。即使你把他放走，又如何确保他平安到达地球，并且在没有探测设备的情况下找到蓝狮子，而且能够把驱使蓝狮子？或者他又有什么能力从Galra的军力下保护它？以我们所了解的地球科技，Galra的一艘巡洋舰就可以在一天内彻底征服下来。我一点也没有看到你所谓的希望。”  
“……”通讯器对面陷入一阵沉默，几秒钟后重新传出了令Kolivan有些意外的辩解，“但是我有这种直觉，他可以改变现状。”  
“我们什么时候开始可以依赖直觉来采取行动了？”马莫拉之刃的领袖的声音提高了几分，表达了他对Ulaz的直觉以及计划的彻底否定。

“……但是Kolivan，也许Ulaz的计划还有瑕疵，但是如果我们不采取行动，结果也是一样的。蓝狮子会和红狮子一样落入Galra的手中。而地球，会变成Galra帝国的又一个牺牲品！”反对之声是从Kolivan的身后传来的。在一排站开穿着同样战斗服的成员中，说话的人比其他成员都显得要个子娇小一些，声音也异常的年轻，欠缺了一点马莫拉之刃成员惯有的冷静。  
Kolivan回头看了他一眼，肩膀微微下垂了一些，然后他又把视线转回控制台，冷冷地说：“我没有在征求你的意见，Yorak。”  
但是被称为Yorak的年轻人似乎毫不在意他们领袖的冷漠回绝，反而还往前踏了一步，摊开了双手，语气变得急切，“只要能弥补上你所指出的缺陷，这个计划实际上还是很可行的。只要有人可以支援Ulaz，协助那个冠军的逃离，帮他找到蓝狮子的所在，然后再想办法把蓝狮子从地球上弄走藏起来……前面的部分我都可以，最后那部分就……见机行事了。”一开始激昂的声音在最后失去了一些自信，“不过，听上去还是挺行得通的。”他最后这么补充了一句。  
“需要我提醒你，我们的行动基准除了不依赖直觉以外也不靠‘听上去行得通’这一点吗？”Kolivan的声音更加严厉了。他恶狠狠地盯着通讯屏，尽管Ulaz并没有使用视频通讯，所以屏幕上只显示了一个静态头像，所以也感受不到这份充满责备的眼神。“我在这里说清楚，不行。”最终他做出了决定，“Ulaz，你必须继续留在你现在的岗位上，继续提供我们Galra内部高层的信息。这对于马莫拉之刃，以及整个推翻帝国的事业更为重要。讨论到此为止。”  
说完，他关闭了通讯。再回过头，看了看Yorak。尽管脸上都带着面具，但是年轻人紧绷的姿态都将不满和反对之前表达了出来。  
“如果Galra的军队真的找到了蓝狮子怎么办？！”他继续争辩道。  
“我说过，讨论到此为止。”  
“地球又怎么办？！”  
“打开和Thace的定期通讯。”Kolivan对另一个人下令道，开始了下一个工作。  
“Kolivan！地球是我的故乡！！”年轻人怒吼了出来，挡在了Kolivan和通讯屏之间。  
“只算一半。”Kolivan低头俯视着对方。就是这种时刻他总会后悔过早地给予了Yorak加入马莫拉之刃的资格。即使战斗能力拔群，但这个有着一半地球人血统的年轻人也比任何人都要冲动，连以感情用事著称的Ulaz有时候也会自愧不如。“而也基于这个原因，即使我同意Ulaz漏洞百出的行动计划，你也不会是那个协助的人选。”  
“什……为什么？！”  
“你会被你的情感所左右，影响任务，还把自己置于危险的境地。”  
“我不会！”  
冷静的领袖此时也忍不住疲惫地捂住了额头，为了结束这些无意义的争执而使出杀手锏：“……而且Krolia禁止我给你任何直接去前线的任务。”  
“……这、这和Krolia怎么想没有关系！”杀手锏似乎起效了，年轻人的声音突然就失去了气势。  
“那你直接和她说。”  
“………我…”

“Thace还在等我们的定期通讯。”看到对方已经回不出话后，Kolivan下了逐客令。  
Yorak握紧了拳头，咬牙启齿了一会后，最终一言不发地冲出了通讯室。

电子门开启又合上之后，Kolivan才有了松一口气的感觉，心里暗自决定之后要和Krolia讨论一下她的教育方式，即使那个充满问题的个性可能继承自地球人的基因，但是作为马莫拉之刃的一员，他必须要做出改变。  
“……看来我打搅了有趣的讨论。”Thace带着些笑意的声音将Kolivan从沉思中拉了回来，“我错过了什么？”  
“……你只要汇报你那边的情况就行了。”  
“好吧……”已经爬上Prorok舰队二把手位子的男人耸了耸肩，然后把玩笑的心情抛在了一边，回到了正经的任务汇报中。  
鉴于他所在的舰队没有太多新的动向，Thace的简报很快就结束了。留下一点通讯时间，他还是问起了刚才的讨论。  
Kolivan想了想，觉得Ulaz的情报可能也需要Thace的帮助，于是简单地把刚才的情况说了一遍。  
“当然，虽然无法同意他的计划，但是如果Galra军队真的寻找到了蓝狮子的话，可能就需要你想办法在中间做一点阻扰了。我可以组织一次劫机行动在它们运输的过程中夺取蓝狮子。”实际上，Kolivan已经有了一些紧急预案的雏形。  
“我会想一想办法……不过……”Thace有点心不在焉地点头后，陷入了沉思，接着又突然问道，“Ulaz真的说他的直觉告诉他这么做吗？”  
“是的。”  
“……你知道他的直觉很准吗？”  
“不要和我说连你都觉得可以依赖直觉来执行任务。”  
“在紧急且无法仔细考虑一个完美计划的时候，是的。”Thace委婉地表达了自己的意见，然后摇摇头，“不过我想要说的是，以我对Ulaz的认识，当他提到他的直觉的时候……也就意味着，不管你同意与否，他都会执行这项行动了。”  
“………………”Kolivan板下了脸，实际上，他心里多少有点这种预感。  
“同时，另外一个比Ulaz还要感情用事的年轻人，甚至和直觉与否无关……我也不觉得他会就此放弃。”  
Kolivan猛然惊觉，“Regris，查一下Yorak现在在哪里！”  
长尾巴的信息技术官很快调出了监控系统，翻查了一下后，摇摇头，“他一离开通讯室就去格纳库借了一艘运输舰离开了。”  
“还追的上吗？”  
“离开基地的通道刚刚关闭，下次开启是3小时后。”  
“…………”Kolivan一下子说不出话，只觉得五脏六腑似乎一起悬空了。  
“…呃……需要通知Krolia吗，长官？”  
“…不……”上一次那个年轻人负着伤通过了马莫拉的试炼，而Krolia知道后大发雷霆，具体的回忆已经因为大脑的自我保护机制记不太清了，但是，总结下来一句话——活着不好吗？  
在生存欲和理性之间徘徊了一会后，Kolivan摇摇头，“再联系Ulaz，如果他能说服Yorak回来，我会派其他成员协助他的计划。等Yorak回来，我们就当无事发生过。记得还要消除那孩子离开的监控视频。”  
“……但是，如果在Yorak回来之前Krolia就知道了怎么办？”无视他们的指挥官难得的窘态，Regris继续追问。  
Thace不知何时已经悄悄结束了定时汇报通讯，似乎急于撇清他和Yorak的离家出走有任何关系。而Kolivan则陷入了可怕的沉默。  
几分钟后，马莫拉之刃的领袖才沉重而缓慢地说道：“……真到了那个时候，那就是我们和Zakon正面决战的时候了。”

冷静沉着反应淡薄如Regris这样的利刃成员，此时也因为Kolivan语气中的壮烈色彩而倒抽了一口冷气。

 

————

“回去。我不需要你的协助。”通讯才刚刚接通，Ulaz就给屏幕中的年轻人吃了闭门羹。  
“我还什么都没说！？”对方脸上还带着面具，但是语气显得无辜而受伤，“而且我是想要帮助你啊！”  
“我不需要帮助。你只会扰乱我的计划。”Ulaz板着脸强调道，他之前已经收到了Kolivan的再次联络，也答应对方把这个冲动的年轻人赶回去，但并不是为了得到所谓的同意和协助。实际上，和Kolivan一样，他宁可和Zakon正面开战，也不想面对一个怒不可遏的Krolia。“而且我觉得你只是止不住对你那另外一半血统根源——对地球和地球人的好奇心。”  
“……也不是全部啦……”年轻人有点心虚地别开脸，“重要的是，我不能坐视Galra帝国把他们的魔爪伸到地球上！那里有着我父母的回忆。如果地球被帝国占领和毁灭了，Krolia会多难过？”  
“那么，你觉得Krolia听说你遇险的消息后，会有多难过？”  
对方的肩膀颤了颤，没有回答。Ulaz知道自己已经直击要害了，但显然还不足以劝退那个比自己还冲动的年轻人。  
“……听着，Yorak。让那位冠军逃跑很简单，一场简单的爆破就能掩盖他的逃跑和我的消失。我也会把关键的几个地点坐标告诉他帮助他后续的行动。而那位冠军，不是白拿那个冠军头衔的，他能在斗技场里生存一年，那就会有办法完成使命。”  
“你似乎很信任他，但却不信任身为同伴的我。”  
“即使他没有完成他的使命，至少我也不用和他的母亲来解释一切。”Ulaz无情地指出重点。  
“不要老是把我当成一个需要向妈妈汇报一切行动的小孩子！！我已经通过了试炼，已经是马莫拉之刃的一员了！！”年轻的利刃成员的不满一下子爆发了出来。  
而Ulaz并不在意对方的怒火，只是继续平静地回应了一句，“那你至少先学会别像个小孩子似得一有不满就大吼大叫。”  
“……！！”被一句话堵死的年轻人终于安静了下来。  
“回、去、基、地。”Ulaz再一次一字一句地命令道。  
对方还是没有回应，但是喉咙中的低吼表达他的还不愿服从。

叹了口气后，Ulaz不得不再说出了一些甚至还没告诉kolivan的想法，“马莫拉之刃已经存在了几个世纪，却从未对帝国造成什么致命打击。而随着帝国势力的扩大，我们也离最初的目标越来越远了。我们现在，需要外界的助力，需要盟友，需要一些…和利刃完全不一样的……火花……”  
“……你在……质疑马莫拉之刃的原则……？”Ulaz的话让Yorak心中的怒火消散一些，但是随之而来的疑惑让他难以置信地反问。  
“我想…是有一些……”Ulaz勉强地承认道，“我一开始就知道，Kolivan不会同意这么粗糙的计划。更加不会派人来协助。这样我就能把这个使命单独留给那位冠军，就他自己，没有任何利刃的影响……”  
“可是，为什么…？有协助的话成功率会更高！”  
“这个计划如果有马莫拉之刃的参与，这最终还是会变成一个典型的马莫拉之刃任务…即使成功可能也没有影响……”Ulaz解释道，尽管他知道这些话难以让人信服，“利刃的行事作风，太过冰冷，只会熄灭难得的希望之火。这也是我不需要任何利刃成员来协助的原因，包括我自己。”  
过量的信息让年轻的利刃有些难以消化，他还没能想清楚Ulaz的全局想法，但是这个计划本身毫无疑问还是充满了不安定的因素。  
“……所以，你要让他独自一人逃脱再完成一系列几乎不可能的任务？只要任何一个环节出点错，他就必死无疑了……”Yorak回想起了Kolivan指出的所有计划漏洞，不得不承认他现在很认同指挥官的意见，“风险太大了！”  
“这就只能当做……是对‘冠军’的一种试炼了。”Ulaz低下头，第一次避开了对方的视线，“如果他做不到，那就无法成为我所期待的那种希望了。”

“这个…仍然还是利刃的作风……”Yorak下意识地喃喃道，声音轻的几乎没被通讯器捕捉到。

但是Ulaz还是听到了，他瞪大了眼睛，然后又闭上。短暂的情绪调整后，他重新看回通讯屏：“毕竟，我一直是一个利刃成员。”接着他停下来看了眼时间，改变了话题，“我们已经说太久了。必须结束通讯了。答应我，回基地去，不要插手这个计划。”  
“………”年轻的利刃咬着牙齿，没有答话。  
“Yorak！”Ulaz再次催促。  
“……知道了！！”他终于松口了。  
“很好。那就快回去。Ulaz，通讯完毕。”  
结束了极其耗费精力的对话后，Ulaz总算松了口气。不过他并没有太多休息调整的时间。  
他们的巡洋舰已经航行到了非常接近蓝狮所在太阳系的位置，而这里也是最适合让冠军逃跑的位置——通过逃生舱就能在几天内到达地球，路径也足够空旷安全，不会遭遇小行星带或者其他阻碍。而在爆炸发生后，巡洋舰的搜索雷达也会暂停工作好一阵子，给他争取一些时间。运气再好一点可能他们会就此回航。  
他为此已经计划多时，而现在，执行的时间仅剩不多。

没有拖沓，他走向了医疗室，同时对卫兵下达了指令。  
“把战俘117-9875带去医疗室，我需要做一些新的测试。”

————

通讯结束后，Yorak并没有启动他的飞船开始回航。他只是熄了火，让船固定在一个小行星背面，可以远远看到Ulaz现在所在的巡洋舰，不过对方会把他的船当做小行星的一部分而无法察觉。这一点他都来不及向Ulaz说明。

“不是我赖着不回去，只是现在动身离开就会被Galra的舰队发现。”他自言自语地辩解，尽管很清楚现在没有人听他说话，“等Ulaz的计划开始后，我也再趁乱离开就好了……或者，至少多看一会，确认那个冠军平安地逃离出来了…哎，真是个‘可靠’的计划哦，Ulaz…”  
Yorak自认不是什么心思慎密的类型，不过Ulaz的粗放程度实在让他找回了不少平衡。这个漏洞多到和筛子似的计划让他如鲠在喉。即使已经答应了不再插手，可观望一下总行吧？  
“……而且……好像也没有足够的能量跃迁回去了。”趁着等待的时间，他检测了一下飞船的状况。急着跑出来的时候他可没时间挑一艘燃料充足的船，“这点能量最多可以飞去地球找找看有没有原始能量可供补给……”  
这是一个听起来还不错的想法，在那一瞬间年轻人几乎心动了。Ulaz的观点有一部分没错，他的确带着一点私人的好奇心才提出了要协助这个计划，至少一开始是……  
“既然都已经这么近了…………唔……不行……还是算了，要是让Krolia知道我偷偷跑去地球大概会扒我一层皮……”最终他还是借着对母亲的怒火的恐惧，打消了偷偷去地球溜一圈的想法，然后无力地敲打了几下控制盘，“还是搜索一下回程中可以提供补给的行星吧………”

导航计算机还没有给出结果，一阵爆炸的轰鸣就唤醒了飞船上的警报装置。是因为冲击波的震动而引起的，但是船体本身并没影响。Yorak飞快地关掉了警报，飘到了舷窗旁观察一番周遭的情况。  
Galra的巡洋舰的引擎处发生了剧烈的爆炸，火焰，浓烟还有碎片四处飘散。  
不用问，那应该就是Ulaz的计划的一环了。  
Yorak随后调整了一下面具上的目镜，聚焦到了巡洋舰的机舱部分。如果有什么人需要趁乱逃离，那就非现在不可了。  
果然，目镜帮他捕捉了一个从机舱中弹射而出的物体，一个逃生舱。时机太过完美，除了Ulaz安排放走的那个地球人以外，不可能是其他的Galra士兵了。  
这么想着，他将这个逃生舱锁定为追踪目标，看着它飞快地驶离巡洋舰主体，朝着地球的坐标前进，后面没有任何追兵。

“嗯……至少计划的第一步还算顺利……哦…不……”话刚出口，他就不得不收回了这句发言了。  
又一次的爆炸，一块巡洋舰的船体碎片被以极快的速度炸飞出来，流星似的击中了没飞多远的逃生舱。摧毁了逃生舱一边的引擎，还将它的行进方向做了个大角度的改变，整个舱体都开始不规则的自转起来。

在开始思考前，Yorak已经行动了起来。他解除了在小行星上的固定栓，启动了飞船的引擎，猛地一把扭过操纵杆。本应该笨重的运输舰现在就像艘战斗机似的驶向了失控的逃生舱。整个过程他只来得及吼那么一句话：  
“去他的Ulaz的计划！那也能叫计划？！！”

——————TBC——————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 假设，……好像这章没有什么假设了。
> 
> 2\. 基本上还是会以POV的形式来分段写。上一张分了3段，分别以Kolivan，Ulaz和Keith三个视角来写。这一章就全是Shiro的视角了。
> 
> 3\. 废话很多……但是好像一点不有趣……我本来想象着两个在这个AU下的见面要更加有文化冲击感来着的呢……结果好像就很平淡了……
> 
> 4\. 其他，后面补充吧。

Shiro被一阵晃动惊醒，然后就感觉到了浑身上下叫嚣着的钝痛。那种感觉就像经历了一场严重的车祸，或者爆炸什么的。爆炸这个词汇刚从脑中蹦出来的时候，一阵剧烈的头痛，伴随着耳鸣，以及似乎还残留在视网膜上的火光和浓烟的景象就一起爆发了出来。

他忍不住呻吟了一声，下意识想伸手捂额头，结果却发现自己的双手无法动弹。什么东西束缚了他的四肢和躯体。冰冷的恐惧感沿着脊髓流向了全身，支离破碎的记忆片段随之而来——冰雪覆盖的冥卫四、突然出现的巨大宇宙船，紫色皮肤的外星人，阴森的战舰走道，举枪迫近的巡查兵，然后是剧烈的爆炸……

“不……不！！”他猛烈地倒抽一口气，开始挣扎起来。

大脑似乎还无法好好思考运作，记忆就好像被撕碎了扔在空中的照片，一些熟悉，一些陌生，还有大多数根本无法识别辨认的片段在脑中闪烁。只有一个念头强烈而清晰地驱使着他的行动。

 

——逃出去。

 

拘束着他的绑带并不牢固，蛮力之下，已经被松出了很大的活动空间，足以让他抽出压在身侧的双手。右手获得自由后，他愣了愣。视线里面是一只金属和生化材料组合而成的义肢，按照他的意志灵活地动作着。不详的异样感闪过，但紧接着的头痛打断了他的思考。

 

——他必须先逃出去。去通知其他人……

 

他伸手抓住了还缠在身上的绑带，用力扯了起来，强迫自己不去在意自己的右手的异状。

接着又是一阵剧烈震动，突然反向的加速度把Shiro的身体往外甩去。还没来得及解开的绑带这时倒是帮了大忙，起了安全带的作用。没过多久，又是一次撞击，加速度又反了过来。

Shiro不得不停下松绑自己的企图，撑着身旁的墙壁，四顾了一番，想要搞清楚自己究竟身在何处。

看上去这是一艘货运飞船，他被绑在没什么货物的货仓里。没有悬窗可以让他看到周围的情景，但是从这颠簸的程度来说，一定不是什么他乐于看见的景色。

 

等连续的翻覆和震荡终于平稳了一些后，他才开始继续解救自己。那些绑带似乎只是胡乱地绕在他身上，虽然可以轻易的松动，却无法一下子全部解开。一部分的带子被扯松的话，却会带动着勒紧相邻的部分。尝试了几次不成功的松绑后，他喉咙深处发出了懊恼的低吼，下意识地握紧了右手。高度的热量从掌心传来，在闻到焦糊味道的同时，他发现自己的手掌居然把那些牢固的绑带给烧成了灰烬。

Shiro一时无法理解眼前发生的事情了。他难以至今地抬起手，盯着发出了暗紫色光芒的义肢。一些模糊不清的记忆像墨水似的渗入他混乱的大脑中，即使能感觉到手掌上辐射来的热内，他却还是感到身体中一阵发自肺腑的寒冷。

 

——是那些外星人……必须要通知加里森关于那些外星人的存在！！

 

下一秒，他伸直了手掌，能量聚集在手掌边缘，形成了刃气。他挥手切断了束缚着腿部的绑带，彻底取得了行动自由。失去了固定物后，一阵剧烈晃动的飞船把他的身体甩向墙壁，他及时抓住了旁边的固定杆才没撞到墙上。

要是不小心一点，那他估计就得再昏迷上一段时间了。

这么思考着，Shiro稳住自己身子，然后锁定了通往驾驶室的舱门部分，等飞船稍微稳定一点后，一跃跳向了舱门。

不管舱门后面是有多少敌人，他必须要取得这艘飞船的控制权，然后回地球。

如此决定后，Shiro深呼吸了一口，把身上的各种伤痛，以及脑中混乱的思绪全部甩到一边，集中精神进入了备战状态。

他按下了舱门的控制键，闯进了驾驶舱。目光所及范围只有一个人影，个子比自己小，看上去大概就和他曾经的队友Matt差不多，穿着暗色的轻型盔甲，兜帽披在头顶，坐在主驾驶位上，因为门打开的声音而机警地回过了头。兜帽下的脸有着两团眼睛似的光芒和4道同样发亮着的纹路。Shiro稍稍吃惊了一下，但忍着没有表现出任何的迹象。他把右手横到了身前，自然而然地就让这个陌生的义肢化为了武器。

“别动……啊、注意前面！”他才发出一声警告，随即注意到了驾驶席前视窗中的景象。飞船正行驶在一片小行星带之中。在驾驶员回头的这个短暂瞬间，一块巨大的陨石块正迎面飞来。

“该死，抓稳！！”那个驾驶员一边吼一边立刻回头，拧过操纵杆，操控着飞船躲避陨石。笨重的船体猛地转向，然后边缘撞在石块上，再一路发出了可怕的尖锐摩擦声，最后硬擦了过去。亏得对方的提醒，Shiro才在被甩出去之前抓住了门边的护栏。现在他明白之前的那些颠簸都是怎么回事了。

躲过了刚才那块陨石，前方还有更多宇宙漂浮物挡在他们面前。那个驾驶员继续小心地操纵着飞船，没有回头，但再次开口道：“离飞出这个小行星带还有一点距离，会非常颠簸，抓好固定物。”

Shiro微微侧了侧脑袋。驾驶员的声音听上去非常年轻，几乎像是个青少年。不过他并不是擅长推算外星人年龄的专家。而且这并非重点，更让他在意的是——对方没有敌意。

飞船又急转弯绕开了一块陨石碎片，他一边牢牢抓紧着身边的护栏，一遍再一次打量了一番驾驶员的背影，然后才不确信的问道：“这艘船里只有你一个人？”

“把你算进去，两个。”

“……好吧，那么…”Shiro皱起了眉头，如果船上就他们两个，那么把他绑在货仓里的人就别无他选了。他犹豫地选择着陈述的方式，接着问道，“……你要带我去什么地方？Galra的军舰？”

“什么？！”那个驾驶员提高了声音喊道，再次回过了头。

Shiro有种自己被瞪了一眼的感觉，但是对方的脸一点变化也没有，感觉上那似乎更接近一个面具。

“注意前面的陨石。”抛开这些无关紧要的想法，他看着行进轨道上两块正要互相冲撞的陨石警告道，“别从中间走，会被压碎。”

对方立刻转向正面，又打了个急转，从左侧较小的陨石旁边绕开了。然后才开始连珠炮似地反问起来：“我为什么要这么做？我们好不容易从那艘巡洋舰的追踪范围里面逃出来！”

“呃…因为…”Shiro尴尬地别开了脸，“我醒过来时发现被绑在货仓里面，我以为…这是Galra帝国派来抓我的船…之类的…”

“我刚才说过，穿过小行星带的形成会很颠簸，如果不想变得像振荡机里面的原料的话，我只能先用安全带把你固定住！”那个驾驶员没好气地解释道，飞船的晃动幅度变得更加剧烈了一些。

“……哦……安全带……”Shiro回想了一下，刚才经历的剧烈晃动和撞击，以及很容易就松动的绑带，都确实地证明着对方的善良用意，“抱歉我误解了……我…我不知道我昏迷的时候发生了什么……”

“……算了，不用在意，毕竟Ulaz的计划这么粗糙。”说着，那个驾驶员还夸张地叹了口气，“用爆炸掩护你的逃走，然后差点把你给炸死……哼…计划……”

对方的语气听上去好像有很多故事，不过Shiro只是觉得一片茫然，“……什么？”

“先别管这个，过了最后这片乱石区就能通过小行星带了，等可以把船停下的时候我们再讨论Ulaz的计划吧。别说话了，省得咬到舌头。”对方这时却摆了摆手，转换了话题。说完就活动了一下肩膀，准备驶完最后一段‘颠簸’行程。

Shiro默默闭上嘴，抓紧了身旁的栏杆。再次被提起的那个陌生名字似乎弹响了他脑中某根弦，但是那根弦却中途断了，他无法跟寻到一个相关的重要记忆。而他一旦试图去回想，就会有阵阵头痛打断他的思考。这让他十分不安，看上去他的记忆出了点问题，很大的问题。

幸运的是，面前的驾驶员不是敌人，甚至可能是救了他的恩人，而且也应该知道许多可以补足他的信息的事情。

运输船再次开始不稳起来，最后一片地带主要是由小型但是更为密集的石块组成。石块的大小不会对飞船造成致命攻击，但是缝隙也不容许飞船顺利通过。驾驶员选择了降低速度，慢慢撞开那些碎石移动出去的方法。虽然不再有之前过山车似得反复加速度了，但不断的震动和撞击声也不是什么良好体验，几乎都要把他的骨头震散了，对方说的没错，这个时候说话真的会咬到舌头。

 

等他们的船终于脱离了碎石密集的地带，进入一片开阔的空地后，Shiro终于放松了下来。

但是精神一旦松懈，身体上的伤痛也一齐又涌了上来。他一只手捂住了额头，另一只手还拉着栏杆，闷哼着跪坐到了地板上。

那名驾驶员在把飞船停妥后，离开驾驶座移步到他面前，俯身查看了下他的情况。“你还好吗？”他问道。

Shiro调整着呼吸，虚弱地点点头，“会没事的……谢谢。还有……刚才你的驾驶技术非常精彩。”

“啊？”对方轻轻歪过了头，似乎没挺清楚他的话似得。

“刚才通过小行星带的驾驶技巧，如果在我来的地方的，一定能成为王牌驾驶员了。”Shiro微微笑了笑。虽然脑门还在滋滋作痛，但是对于加里森的回忆让他稍微振作了一点，也提醒了他，不管是否失去了什么记忆，但有一点不会改变，他必须通知地球，关于来自太空的威胁，关于Galra帝国的威胁。

被他夸奖的驾驶员脑袋的角度更加倾斜了，语气中也露出了不加掩饰的困惑：“没有这点技巧，我也不会开到这片小行星带里面啊？又不是想找死。”

“…………”Shiro一时哑口无言，他从没料到这种随意无心的夸奖会被这么认真地怼回来。看来外星人的文化终究和地球大相径庭。最后他只能干咳着化解了自己尴尬，直接把话题带进了他现在的要事上，“我很感谢你的营救。虽然不知道你的下一个目的地是哪里，但是我希望你能把船借给我，我必须回去我来的地方。”

“当然，我知道。不过这艘船可能到不了地球就没燃料了。刚才为了从Galra的搜捕中逃开，我往反方向开了不少距离，现在燃料已经剩不多了。”

对方干脆的回答让Shiro惊讶之余也觉得有些不对劲了，接着他明白了不对劲的地方，顿时又警觉起来：“等等，我从来没提过‘地球’……你怎么会知道我要回那？”

“我当然知道，我是Ulaz的同伴。尽管……我本来不应该参与这个任务……”

“……任务？等等，什么？”Shiro一开始还在试图去判断对方是否在说谎，但是越听越不对劲了，“Ulaz是谁？我听你提过这个名字几次了。”

“……想说等等的是我，这是什么玩笑？Ulaz没把他名字告诉你？”

“没有……不，我是说……我不记得这个人。我好像……抱歉，我觉得我应该是失去了一些记忆……只记得我必须回地球去通知我的同伴们关于Galra帝国的情报。”他带着些歉意地揉着额角说道。

 

现在轮到对方哑口无言了。他似乎花了好些时间来消化这个消息，最后，才一巴掌拍到了自己脸上，垂下了头，沮丧至极地低声吼道，“Ulaz的计划怎么就没有哪怕一丁点部分顺利成功的呢？？！”

“呃……他的计划到底是……？”

“他帮你逃出来的，你一点也不记得了？”

“……我记不起逃出来的细节了……不过他要怎么在一艘满是Galra士兵的巡洋舰上帮我逃出来？”

“他是船上的工程师，要制造点爆炸再把你偷偷放出来应该还是不难的。只不过逃出来之后的部分全部都有问题了就是……所以你连他跟你说了些什么，比如之后要完成一些什么事情之类的都忘记了？”

Shiro皱起眉头努力回想了一下，但是回应他的努力的只有更加严重，甚至让他感到晕眩和恶心的头痛。他只得摇摇头放弃，“抱歉……我实在……”

“……关于现在在地球上的蓝狮子，战神金刚，这些事情也不记得了？”

“……战神……金刚……！”陌生的词汇又似乎刺激了一些他的混乱记忆，但是头痛也变得更加厉害了，以至于他不得不双手抱住了头，整个身体蜷了起来。

 

“喂，振作点……”看到他的异状，那位驾驶员似乎也慌了神。他轻轻碰了碰Shiro的肩膀，接着又缩回手，“一定是逃出来时的创伤引起的。你的逃生船被二次爆炸波及了，我去拦截了你的船时，你已经昏迷了，救生舱也正在失压，所以只能把你带到这艘运输舰上。”他快速地说明了一下之前的情况，停顿了一会，转过头看向旁边，一遍用手指摸了摸下巴，“但是你还是记得要去地球的事情的，也许只是暂时的逆行性失忆，过一阵子就会慢慢都想起来。”

“……我猜你说得对……我能感觉到脑中有许多杂乱的记忆，只是无法把他们整合起来……每次试图回想就头痛的厉害……”Shiro等那阵剧烈头痛稍微平息一点后，才轻喘着气回应道，“希望我能尽快记起一切……不过，在那之前……”

“我可以帮忙！”那名驾驶员几乎是立刻接了话，语气中似乎还充满了兴奋，不过他很快干咳了几下，双手交叉在了胸前，压下了激动的情绪后才用恢复平稳的语调继续补充，“我是说，不得不帮忙了。我本来不该参与Ulaz的计划，不过反正事情已经变成这样了，至少我还知道怎么去地球以及蓝狮子的位置。直到你的记忆都恢复为止，我就不得不协助你，去地球，阻止帝国的势力余毒那里。”

Shiro抬头看向对方，消化完刚才的话语后，才点点头，虚弱地扯了个微笑，“你不仅救了我一命，还要接下去帮我的忙，我……实在不知道应该怎么感谢你了。”

被他感谢的人又一次微微倾过头，露出了那种困惑般的姿态，并没有接受他的谢意，“为什么要感谢我？这只不过是为了任务能够成功所必要的事情而已。我必须从帝国的手里保护地球，而Ulaz说从你能够做到，还从你身上看到了希望……尽管，其他人可能不这么觉得。”

“希望……？其他人……是指……”对方说的越多，Shiro就能感觉这整件事背后的内容越庞大，远远地超过了他简单的逃跑企图。在冷静一些下来后，他总算联系起了一些前因后果和细节碎语，做出了一个似乎合理的猜测，“你们是……反对Galra的反抗军吗？”

“唔……我觉得Kolivan不这么认为。”对方愣了愣，有些纠结的摇头。

“Kolivan？”又一个新的名字，似乎是另一个重要的角色，他重复了一遍后才接着问，“如果不是反抗军的话，那么你们是什么？”

被追问的驾驶员叹了口气，摊了摊手，“我们是马莫拉之刃。”在Shiro要继续追问何为马莫拉之刃前，对方就做了个打住的手势，摇摇头，“抱歉，我不能透露再多了，尤其是在搞清楚Ulaz到底和你说了多少事情之前。”

“……好吧，在我想起来一切之前，先集中想办法回地球……”Shiro垂下眼睛，压下了心中各种疑问，妥协道。不管怎么样，对方救了自己，而且愿意帮助自己是个事实，即使对方对他们的身份有所保留，那也不应该影响他们现在的信任关系。“不过，至少…可以告诉我你的名字吧？”说完，他顿了顿，低头看了看自己尚觉得陌生的右手义肢，然后伸了出去，“啊，对，应该先介绍我自己，我是Shirogane，之前是地球的宇宙飞船驾驶员。你可以就叫我‘Shiro’。”

对方盯着他的手看了一会，然后不是很确信地也伸出了手，但并未握住他的手掌，而是握在了他的手肘。Shiro把这归类于某种外星文化的握手形式，苦笑着回握了一下。

“……我是Yorak，马莫拉之刃的一员……恩……我想……”救了他的人在自我介绍后顿了一顿，似乎在思考着什么，Shiro耐心地等他说了下去，“……我想，你可以叫我‘Keith’。”

“Keith？”Shiro有些意外的重复了一下，这个别名似乎和他一开始说的本名毫无共同之处，但是发音却让他觉得亲切许多，“这个别名听上去几乎像是地球人的名字。”

“就是啊。”对方抬起头，理所当然地说，“那是我父亲给我的名字。既然我们要去地球，用地球的名字称呼我应该比较合适。”

“……呃，等等，你说什么？”Shiro一开始以为自己理解错了那句话的意思，不得不再确认了一下，“你的意思是，你父亲是地球人？”

“是的。至少我母亲是这么告诉我的。”

“但是你看上去并不像……等等……”冲击性的消息让Shiro有些晃神，他再仔细地打量了一下对方的脸，两个眼睛般的光团和脸颊处的4道光纹毫无变化，“你脸上的是面具吗？！”

“当然。……你不是以为我就长这样吧？”自称Keith的人惊讶地反问，然后抬手摘下了兜帽，整个面具的色彩和线条突然就模糊了起来，过了几秒就像虚拟影像般消失了。

Shiro倒吸了口气，瞪大了眼睛。

现在站在他面前的，完完全全就是一个地球年轻人，有着精致漂亮的亚洲人五官，年纪可能就十八九岁左右的样子，乌黑的头发长到了脖子附近，末端杂乱顽皮地翘了起来。只有眼睛的颜色似乎是少见的紫色。

 

在这样远离地球的地方，除了他另外两个也被俘虏的同伴外，Shiro从来没想到自己会看到另外一个地球人的面孔。

 

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 恩，实际上还真的欠缺了一些文化冲击感，当初想这个AU不就是为了文化冲击性吗？？！
> 
> 2\. 但可能是Shiro一时间脑子太乱有太多信息需要处理，没办法给出完美的反应吧。
> 
> 3\. Keith在这里的一些言行基准，基本以BOM的冷漠做派为基础。一个任务给你做就是因为你能够完成，也应该完成，所以夸奖和感谢什么的几乎不怎么存在于这个组织中。即使可能Keith本身的性格并不是那么冷漠，但是这样的习惯还是被养成了，所以对于Shiro的夸奖和感谢都不知道怎么正确反应啦。不过……没关系，后面还有时间慢慢来学习地球文化……
> 
> 4\. Shiro关于Keith身世的猜测，从51区机密到地球人被外星UFO绑架事件再到地球早就满是外星人只是大多数人不知道的LevelE假设都想过了。这类联想活动对他的记忆损伤一点帮助都没有！
> 
> 5\. 因为废话多，看起来剧情推进是会慢的很了…………orz


	3. Chapter 3

关于Keith的一半地球人血统，从来就不是秘密。马莫拉之刃是个以互相信任为基础的组织。而且实际上他和大部分Galra人完全不一样的外表也无法隐瞒这个事实。

但是Keith这个名字，却是只属于他和母亲两人的秘密。

对任何其他人，他都是Yorak，那是个寓意着强大的Galra名字。但是当只有在他和Krolia两人的时候，Krolia会叫他Keith。这个被他的父亲赠与的名字，寄宿着对他父亲的追思，也象征着他和他另一半故乡的羁绊。

 

现在，他把这个名字告诉了面前尚且陌生的地球人。

秘密被打破了，但是在听到那个自称“Shiro”的人念出这串音节的时候，他感觉心里面似乎有某个齿轮卡对了地方。这很合理，让一个来自地球的人以来自地球的名字称呼自己，也很自然。

 

不过在他取下自己的兜帽和面具后，那位‘冠军’的表情却出现了巨大的变化。

唯一的合理推测，就是他的脸不对劲了。Keith微微皱起了眉头，同时盯住了对方的脸部比较了起来

虽然流有一半的Galra血液，但是他身上几乎完全没有任何Galra人的特征。耳朵不是尖的，皮肤不是紫色的，眼睛也没有浅黄的光泽。Krolia说他完全是个地球人的模样，不过他没法在马莫拉之刃里面找到能够参考比照的对象。他甚至无法在总部数据库里面搜索到一丁点有关地球人的资料和图像。地球在银河系圈外地区内，也是边边角角得可以的一个地方。

现在他总算有了个地球人做参考样本了。

相对他自己而言，Shiro的脸比较宽厚一些，也更棱角分明。眼睛比他细长些，但是一样不会发出黄光。耳廓比他大一点，不过也一样，既不是尖的也没有毛发覆盖在上面。肤色比他深一点点，但还算同一色系。头发的话，对方有部分的白发，不过毛发方面的差异的话，Galra人也有各种各样的毛色。所以，排除细节的差别后，他们的脸部特征毫无疑问属于同一物种。

那么对方露出这样惊讶的表情，难道就是细节的差异问题了吗？这么想着，Keith又凑近了一些，眯起了眼睛更加仔细研究起对方的脸。

“我的脸有什么问题吗？”一遍研究，他一边问道。

“……啊、什么？不！不会！完全没有！”突然被人凑近而回过神来男人慌张又猛烈地摇着头，还脚步不稳地后退了两步，脸上的皮肤突然变红了一些。他的目光转向了一边，死盯着空无一物的舷窗外，嘴唇急速地张合了几下，重新组织了话语，“我只是很惊讶在外太空碰到了地球人，考虑到我们现今的宇宙探索水平还未走出太阳系，所以……我有点失常，抱歉……你的脸没问题，很正常，我是说，以地球人的标准……应该说是很好看……”

“好看？”Keith抬起了眉毛，困惑溢于言表，“那算是好事吗？”

“呃……算是吧……在绝大多数情况下？”Shiro的目光还是看着其他地方，挠着脸颊不自在地回答道。

“那你的脸呢？是算怎么样的？”他追问道。

对方显然没想到还有这么一个问题，一下子又愣住了，然后咕哝了半天，才小声地回了句：“……应该……算是普通吧。”

“普通……吗？”Keith摸着下巴思考了一会，然后抬头笔直地看向Shiro，坦率地宣言道，“我还是比较喜欢你的脸。”

“……哎！？”听完他的后半句话后，明明身材比他要高大的男人又露出了被惊吓到的样子，整个脸红的更加厉害了。

这个反应可有点奇怪了。“你在害怕我吗？”年轻的利刃成员走近了对方一步问道。而Shiro几乎同时后退了一步，这验证了Keith的猜想，“你在害怕我。”

“不，我没有。”

“我长得一点也不像Galra人吧？所以你在害怕什么？”

“你当然不像。而且我真的没在怕你，我只是……我还处于混乱当中…等一下等一下。”高大的青年摆了摆手，然后捂住了自己半张脸，深呼吸了几口，似乎在稳定自己的情绪。Keith等待了一会，直到对方把遮着脸的手放下来，重新正视向他，接着再次开口道：“…我有太多的问题想要弄清楚了，不过现下没有时间来刨根问底。你救了我，我不会害怕你，我相信你。但在我们停滞在这里的期间，地球正在逐步面临最大的威胁，我们能先出发回地球，然后在路上慢慢地把一切都整理清楚吗？可能那个时候我也能稍微回忆起一些什么。”

“……对，你说的没错。”Keith低下头，暗自咋舌。刚才的几分钟里面，他的确被自己对于地球的强烈好奇心给分散了注意力，差一点忘记最重要的任务，以至于居然需要一个刚刚被救出来还失忆了的人提醒。但现在这么冷静下来后，他想起了他们目前面临的更大的问题，“我刚才说了，这艘船的燃料已经不足了。而且Galra的军队还在追踪我们，我们不能用最短路径返回，除非想直接冲进他们的搜索范围。我得找找离这里最近的补给星球……”

“那会需要多久的时间？”

“不知道，可能几天……或者几周？让我查查看导航系统……”Keith一边说一边转过身子，准备往驾驶员席走去。步子还没迈开，手腕就被一把抓住了。

“我们耽搁不起几天的时间。”高大的男人那双棕色的眼睛认真地盯着他，带着焦虑和担忧，“我们得想其他的办法，尽快的回去。”

“什么办法？”Keith反问。通常来说，制定计划是Kolivan和其他几个高级指挥官的工作，他只要服从指令……或者干脆连指令都不服从，只听凭自己的冲动来行事。

“呃……”Shiro皱起了眉头，抿着嘴思考了起来，没一会，他的眼睛亮了亮，“你刚才说Galra军队还在追踪我们？”

“是的，我在救你的时候被他们看到了。很自然他们怀疑我们要为他们船上的爆炸负责，尽管实际上的凶手是他们自己船上的人……”Keith耸了耸肩，替Ulaz背一口锅这事他倒不是很在意。

“那我们开回刚才的小行星带里面，然后发出求救信号。”Shiro打断了他后半句嘀咕，飞快地说道。

在理解这句话的意思后，Keith瞪大了眼睛，然后抽回了自己的手，“你说什么啊？！我们才刚刚从那个地方脱离出来！！而且发求救信号不就是告诉Galra军队我们的位置了吗？！”

“那正是我的打算。”

“你还想回去做他们的俘虏吗？！你疯了吗？就算失忆了，但用常识想也知道那艘俘虏船可不是什么好地方！？而且我也不打算成为俘虏！！”Keith在惊讶之后，开始暴躁了起来。如果Ulaz牺牲了自己的卧底身份就只是救了一个疯子出来，那可是得不偿失了。

“不，我可没打算再被抓回去。你听我解释。”提出这个疯狂的要求的人双手按住了Keith的肩膀，似乎要让他冷静下来，“首先，求救信号会引起Galra军队的注意，但是我们在小行星带里面的话，庞大的巡洋舰根本开不进来，所以他们只能派少量侦察机来捕获我们。因为发出的是遇难求救信号，所以他们更会掉以轻心，以为我们在小行星带中撞毁了飞船，只能束手就擒。这样，我们就可以制造一个陷阱，伺机抢夺他们的侦察机。”

“这样草率的计划根本就…………”一开始，Keith本能地反对了这种在一分钟里面临时起意的行动，但是在理解了Shiro的话之后，他愣住了，“……可能还真的行得通……不，这根本是个很出色的战术，听上去比Ulaz的计划靠谱得多！利用Galra的侦察机我们就有足够的能源去地球，还能知道他们的索敌路径，绕开着走！”他越说越有信心，然后就抬起头看向了前一秒还觉得发疯了的人，发现对方也在看着自己，这一次，那双棕色的眼睛里面只留下了自信的光芒，嘴角则翘起细微的角度。

Keith发现自己居然有点难以从那张脸上移开目光。

 

“……那么，我们就这么行动？”Shiro接着问道。

“啊、好、好的！”Keith眨了眨眼睛，终于回过神来，有些狼狈地点了点头，匆匆地转过身回到了驾驶席。

启动飞船的时候，他感觉到Shiro走了过来，坐进了副驾驶的位子里。“介意我坐你旁边吗？开回去还是这么颠簸的话，我想我需要安全带，而且不是把我全身绑起来的那种……”他这么说道，最后一句话似乎在针对之前的小误会。

“嘿，那个时候我可真没时间，只能这样先把你固定住再说了。”他不太服气地转头看向副驾驶位，反驳道，结果却看到Shiro的脸上充满了笑意。

“我知道。”Shiro一边扣上了安全带一边笑着说道，同时靠近他这边的左手又伸过来按了按他肩膀，目光温和地注视着他，“如果不是你，我也许已经死了好几次了。所以我真心地想要感谢你，即使你觉得没有必要。在地球，我们一定会感谢帮助过自己的人，而且可能的话，也想要通过行动来回报恩情……不过，现在的我可能无法为你做什么……”

“……在地球是这样的吗？还真是奇怪……”Keith轻轻歪过头觉得不解。但不知为何，Shiro的话让他感觉不错。他放松了绷紧的肩膀，回了对方一个微笑，“如果你真想做什么的话，那就给我再讲一点地球上的规矩和习俗吧，什么都行，我可以当做去地球前的预习参考。”

副驾驶席上的男人愣了愣，脸上露出了一些困惑：“呃……你的父亲从来没和你讲过地球的事情吗？”

“他在我刚出生不久就被杀了。”他一边说一边回过头开始检查仪表盘上的读数，做出发前的最后准备。

而听到他这话后，Shiro收回了手，也收起了笑容，有些沉重地低下头，“我很抱歉……”

“咦？为什么你要抱歉？又不是你杀了他的。”Keith停了停手问。

“…………呃…我只是很抱歉让你想起了伤心的事情……”

“伤心？我母亲说他是为了拯救地球和我们而牺牲的，我们应该为他感到骄傲。”Keith继续说道。实际上，他对于从未见过面的父亲没有太多的感觉，一切都只是从Krolia的口中听到的描述。他很高兴自己的父亲是个伟大的人，而自己也继承了他大部分的体貌特征。所以Shiro的话对他来说难以理解——为什么会感到伤心呢？

 

驾驶舱陷入微妙的沉默中，于是他在检查完仪表盘后，转过头看了一眼同行者。Shiro此刻看着他的眼神让他想到了Krolia每一次和他说完父亲的事迹后的样子。有太多他看不明白的东西在里面。

“嗯…也许，我们先集中在眼前的任务上吧……”最后，Shiro别开了脸，看向了正前方的舷窗，“等我们有空闲时间的时候，我可以向你慢慢地说明……”

“就这么办吧。”Keith也没有多问，只觉得对方是在回应他刚才提出的要求，等之后有空再分享有关地球的信息给他。而现在，他们的首要任务是抢夺一艘Galra的侦察机。

这么想着，他往前推动了飞船的操纵杆。

 

 

不久之后，Keith把飞船驶到了Shiro指定的地点。一处相对来说陨石活动不多，但能够提供他们充分的遮蔽的地点。

Shiro在途中更为详细地讲述了他的计划。他们需要诱导那些Galra士兵离开他们的侦察机，登到他们的船上来回收俘虏。所以求救信号也好，发送的频率也好，甚至船体本身，他们都需要作出一定的伪装——让整件事情看上去像是一场慌不择路的逃亡中发生的事故，船上的成员重伤无法行动，不得已才向其他反抗军发出求救信号，然而却‘不幸地’被Galra军截获和破译。

Keith一一照做，在发出假的求救信号后，他给Shiro找出了一套备用的宇航服，一齐移动到了船外，进行船体损毁的伪装工作。实际上，在进出小行星带的时候船体上已经满是碰擦伤痕了。不过要让它看起来似乎完全不能动弹，他们不得不再船体外设置了一些小型爆破，制造了一些以假乱真的坠毁效果，但实际并未伤到船体的主件。

 

“好了，接下来就等Galra上钩了。”Keith拍了拍手上的烟尘，看向了身边的男人，“但如果他们不上钩怎么办？”

“他们会来的。我有这个感觉……他们不会这么简单让我逃走……因为……”Shiro的脸被宇航头盔的深色面罩遮着，因此看不太清楚。不过Keith能从他声音里听出他的呼吸开始变得急促了一些，声线也绷紧了许多。下一秒，高大的男人就缩了缩身子，抱住了头，发出了细微的呻吟。

“Shiro？”Keith移动到了对方身边，扶住了他一边的肩膀。

“……我没事。只是……想起了一些事……”Shiro放下了手，慢慢地稳下了呼吸。

“想起了什么？”

短暂的沉默后，Shiro摇摇头，“……不是重要的事情……不过他们一定会来的……等他们来了，我待在船舱里面，解决进来搜捕的人，而你则隐藏在船外，把留守的士兵干掉。”

“我没问题，不过你一个人没问题吗？”

“Keith，我可以战斗。”

“我当然不会怀疑‘冠军’的战斗能力……”

“请不要那样叫我。”Shiro的声音一反常态，突然变得尖锐。但随即就软化了下来，“抱歉，我…我不太喜欢那个叫法……”

“……好吧。”Keith咬了咬嘴唇，他现在很确定Shiro已经回想起了部分记忆，但显然不是什么可以轻松和他人交流的记忆，“我担心的是，即使你可以战斗，但你现在的记忆混乱，精神状态也不太好。”

“我会管理好自己的。相信我，Keith。”

“……既然你坚持的话……”他最终叹了口气，妥协了。

 

达成协议后，他们各自回到了就位点，等待着Galra侦察兵的上钩。

不出一个小时，他们果然探测到了侦察机接近的信号。一共3架。就像Shiro所预测的那样，2架侦察机的驾驶员离开了他们的座机，接近了‘坠毁’的运输船。还有一艘则停在了不远处，作警戒。

“Shiro，2个士兵往你那边去了。1个在外面，不过躲在侦察机里。”Keith躲在附近的陨石阴影中，把监视到的情况转达给了在船内的同伴。

“你能在他不注意的时候先抢占一艘空着的侦察机吗？”Shiro问，“最好能在他发现这是个陷阱之前解决他。不然，不管是他逃离，或者直接对运输舰发动攻击，我们都麻烦了。”

“我当然知道这些， 但是另外两艘船都在他的监视范围内，我没法轻易接近。”

“想办法引开他注意。”

“怎么想？！”

“耐心产生专注。活用你周围的东西，以及……我的客人上门了，抱歉。”Shiro的话说到一半，就噤了声。

两个侦察兵此时刚打开了运输船的舱门，走进了寂静的货仓中。

 

“耐心产生专注？那是什么？咒语吗？？”Keith无奈地叹了口气，看起来现在只能靠他自己想办法了。先不管第一句抽象无比的咒语，第二句至少是个实在的建议。他环顾起了四周，除了陨石就还是陨石。而他自己身上的炸弹和近战冷兵器并不足以直接解决一台侦察机。

“耐心……产生……专注……”他无意识地念着那句咒语般的话，强压着心里的焦躁，视线在周围众多陨石和3台侦查机之间来回扫视。突然之间，一道灵光闪现。他运行起面具内置的计算程序，大致地计算了一下周边的地形距离，然后从侦察机所无法看到的路径，移动到了一颗直径越侦察机2倍的陨石碎片后方。根据电脑的计算，他在指定的位置安放上了指定量的爆炸物。这些炸弹无法炸碎陨石，却能够给它足够的动力朝他设置的方向移动。

安装好后，他在一定距离外引爆了炸药。小陨石缓慢地改变了方向，然后朝着三艘侦察机的正中央飞了过去。

那艘警戒中的侦察机显然也发现了这一点，于是移动了位置，躲开小陨石的撞击路线。而同时，他看管另外两艘船的视线也被陨石阻隔了。

那正是Keith所需要的时机。他趴在小陨石的背面，在最接近其中一台空闲的侦察机时，用力一蹬脚，然后调整着推进器，快速地接近了他的目标，钻进驾驶舱，成功地控制了一台侦察机。然后他悄悄地打开了接受通讯的按钮，监听起了Galra士兵的内部通讯。

那个警戒的士兵似乎没把移动的陨石当做什么异常现象，只是向他的两个同伴发送了一个催促的通讯，说这里的小行星活动复杂，让他们尽快捕获俘虏后就撤离。而登船的两人也非常松懈，他们汇报说找到了昏迷的‘冠军’，正准备去检查驾驶舱。

如果他们发现驾驶舱没人的话，可能就会知道有人在外面伺机行动。也就是说，要行动就得趁现在了。

Keith毫不犹豫地握上了侦察机操纵杆，将炮火瞄准了唯一有人驾驶的那台机体，按下了扳机。激光炮成功命中目标，那台警戒中的侦察机被炸成了一团火花。

爆炸声引起了运输船内的士兵的警觉，于是Keith立刻给了同伴一个信号，“现在行动，Shiro。”

“明白。”

Shiro的话音刚落，通讯频道里面就传出一阵Galra士兵的惊讶喊声和呼救，然后是被重击后撞墙的声响以及凄惨的悲鸣。在一阵嘈杂的爆音之后，就没了声响。

“……你都没打算留给我一点出手的机会吗？”Keith半眯起了眼睛，干巴巴地问道。他没有计时，不过Shiro显然用了3分钟都不到就已经搁倒了那两个士兵。他之前的担心根本多余到了可笑的地步。

“他们太过大意了。所以让战斗简单得多。”Shiro平静地回应，然后语气变得轻快了一些，“你能这么快摆平外面的士兵，做得很好。”

“……但是我们的计划不就是我要把外面的侦察兵干掉吗？”Keith再一次感到困惑，这似乎是Shiro第二次为理所应当的事情而说他好话了。

Shiro没有立刻回复，但是他听到了通讯器里面传来了一声明显的叹息。过了一会后，男人才带着一些无奈地说道：“也许只是我的习惯吧……不过，我觉得对于出色的事物表达称赞，这应该很正常吧？”

“……嗯……至少在马莫拉之刃里面不流行……”Keith实话实说道。完成任务和指令在他成长的环境里面是理所应当的，甚至连Krolia也甚少对他的任务作出什么评价。如果每件理所当然之事都需要称赞的话，Kolivan大概就要撂担子不干了。

“……行吧……”Shiro的声音显得更加无力了，“如果的确有那么大文化差异的话……那我想，你忽略我的这些话就行了……”

“不，我不打算忽略。”年轻的利刃成员摇头拒绝了这个提议，然后不自觉地翘起了嘴角，虽然是陌生的体验，但是——“被你称赞感觉很好，我很喜欢。”他坦率地告诉了对方。

通讯器又静默了一小段时间，在他几乎以为他们的通讯是不是断线了的时候，他听到Shiro的轻笑声，那是一种几乎让他感到整个人失重的声音。

“好了，我们还是集中在要紧事上吧。”但Shiro接下来的声音恢复了正常的语调，“我现在过来，然后我们回地球。”

“对，我们还有一个星球要去拯救呢。”Keith点点头，收敛了一下心猿意马的思绪，把要事重新摆回最高优先级上。他注视着Shiro从运输船里出来，朝着他旁边那艘侦察机的方向一路飞来，不知为何，Ulaz之前和他说的话又出现在了他的脑中。

——那位冠军，除了有极佳的战斗技巧和策略以外，还有着令人钦佩的意志，以及卓越的领袖魅力。我从他身上看到了希望。

 

战斗技巧和策略他已经领教过了，意志力也的确值得他钦佩，能够在这种状态不佳的情况下也发挥自己所有的水平。而最后的领袖魅力，Keith并不清楚这一点应该怎么定义，一直以来，他心中的领袖形象只有Kolivan，而Shiro显然和Kolivan是完全南辕北辙的类型，但是，只不过是这么短短的一次共同协作，他就已经明白，自己会一直乐意与Shiro共同行动的。

而最后，Ulaz所看到的到底是怎么样的希望，Keith当然还不知道。但是他可以在之后慢慢去观察。

 

在他开小差的时候，Shiro停到了他的船外，敲了敲舱门。

Keith让他进入了机舱，然后回头看着他不解地问道：“为什么不用另外一艘侦察机？”

“我不太清楚Galra侦察机的驾驶方法，而且待会要飞出这个小行星带，我更加相信你的技术。”高大的男人站到了他的驾驶席后方，摘下了头盔，低下头和他对视了一眼，然后扯起了嘴角。

Keith不自觉地也跟着露出了微笑，耸了耸肩后，就回过头设置起航行路线。

 

“这样也好。”他设置完一条可以完全避开Galra的探索范围的路线后，看了看仪表的读数，上面显示此条路径到达地球需要2天时间，“这样我就有2天的时间听你讲讲地球的事情了。”

 

这会是他很期待的两天时间。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明明只想写写正经的剧情，但是却充满了恋爱的酸臭味……不过这样也总算对得起Sheith这个tag了吧？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总之，官方劈船，那就只好学巫婆划破次元来圆自己的cp梦了……

一段小小的颠簸后——不得不承认，尺寸较小又比较灵活的侦察机在进出小行星带的时候的确要灵活和稳妥多了——Shiro稍微活动了一下他有点紧绷过度的筋骨。他看着Keith熟练地设置好了前往地球的自动航线后，抬起头把期待的目光投了过来。

然后他有些无奈地摸了摸脖子背，“好吧，其实我从没想过我有一天能当上地球文化课的老师，而且历史和人文都不是我的长项……”边说他边自嘲地笑了笑，给自己找了个舒服点的姿势，靠在了驾驶座旁边，心里嘀咕着为什么侦察机就不能设计一个双人驾驶座这类的抱怨，然后叹了口气，“……不过，我尽力吧。你想了解些什么呢？”

“呃……”被这么问的青年反而愣住了，看起来就像是他也从来没想到过真的会有这样的听课机会，因而从来没准备过自己的问题，“嗯，我不知道应该问什么……要不……地球人平常都做些什么？”

“……那…可是个很宽泛的问题了……”Shiro又摸了摸额头，“你知道，地球有60多亿的人口，从事着各行各业，做着不同的事情，过着不同的生活。”

“好吧，那么不如从你开始说起？你之前在地球上做什么？”Keith歪了歪头，改变了问题的主体。

这一下，范围倒是精准了，可是也让Shiro有点不好意思。“我吗……？我是个飞行员。隶属Galaxy Garrison。大部分时间是接受宇航训练和宇航任务，然后也会帮助Garrison招募和培养学员们。”

“学员？什么是学员？”

“一些很有潜力的年轻人们，我们会教授他们知识和技巧，等他们有一天超越我们，成为更加出色的宇航人才。”

“所以，按照你的说法，在地球上会有更多比你还要出色的战士？那也许地球确实还有希望。”

“等等……我觉得你可能有些误解……严格来说，我不会把学员们，还有我自己，称为是战士。”Shiro愣了愣，然后眉尾有些耷拉下来，“的确我们沿用了军事化的阶级和接受一定的军事培训，但是Garrison成立的目的并不是战争，而是探索和发展，向宇宙……”

然而，在他们想要触及的天空之外，却有着巨大的威胁在逼近。想到这里，Shiro没有说下去。他闭了闭眼睛，重新整理了下心情，然后再看向身旁的年轻人，希望解除了他的误会。

但是Keith的眼睛瞪大了，反而更加一脸惊奇。“你是说， 像你这样一个非战斗职业的地球人，也可以拿下了Galra的斗技场冠军？还能培养一批更加有能力的人？那如果整个地球有60亿人口都是这样的战斗力的话……哇哦，难怪Ulaz觉得弄丢他的卧底身份都要把你救出来。如果把地球的科技再提高一点成为我们的盟友，那不就可以直接和Galra开战了？”

……似乎，误会更深了……

Shiro表情扭曲了一下，本来就已经很明显的疲倦感，在思考如何做更好的解释说明时，变得更加严重了。他忍不住抹了抹脸，手指捏了捏有些发酸的眼角，叹了口气。“这个……我可能越解释越糟糕了……地球人并非你想象的那种战斗种族……我是说，你也有地球人的血统吧，你应该能明白？”

“我不知道……”Keith抬着头看向飞船的顶板耸耸肩，摊开了双手——这个动作也让Shiro觉得像极了Garrison里面那群青少年学员们——回忆道，“Kolivan就经常说我不遵守纪律的个性一定遗传自地球血统。另外他有一次还说过我的战斗方式的确比同龄人更加狡猾一点……当然，不是当着我的面说的，但被我偷听到了……他说也许那也是因为地球人的血统。”

“……你们好像有点妖魔化地球血统了……”Shiro尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，然后想到了他没来得及问的问题，“说起来，你说你的父亲是地球人，那母亲呢？她来自哪里？”实际上，Keith如果随便说个星球的名字，他可能也无法辨别真假，但出于好奇，他还是这么问了。

而年轻人的回答却远远出乎了他的意料。

“……Galra。”Keith在短暂的停顿后，干脆地道出了他的另一半血统。

Shiro无声地倒抽了口气，本来扶着驾驶座靠背的手收了回去，身体退后了一段不怎么明显、但仍能被察觉的距离。随即他意识到了这是个失礼的举动，于是不自在地移开了视线，轻轻道了声歉。

地球-Galra混血的年轻人看着他，眨了眨眼睛。显然，他的动作没被逃过对方的注视，只是对方显得不怎么在意。最后，Keith翘起一边的嘴角，语气中带着点自嘲，“Galra人对于其他种族来说的确不是什么受欢迎的人物，尤其是对于曾被他们俘虏和奴役过的人而言……那几乎是深恶痛绝了。”

“不，请不要误会。我……的确不能说对Galra帝国没有意见……但是、你不一样。我是说……即使你说你有Galra血统，但是你帮了我……我只是很惊讶，或者说…我不明白……”Shiro很少会说话结巴，而此时此刻他却真的混乱得都组织不出点顺畅的句子。不管怎么说，Keith爆出的信息实在太有冲击性了，他不得不捏了捏拳头，深呼气了一口让自己冷静下来后，才把矛盾和疑问给一一整理出来，“首先，我想你不会跟我开玩笑，但你长得一点也不像Galra人。而且，如果你真的是Galra人，我就不明白你为什么会想救我，还想要阻挠Galra帝国了……我不是说我不相信你，但是……”

Keith挑起了一根眉毛，然后一一解答了他的疑惑：“首先，Galra种族的混血儿，大部分都多少有点Galra人体征，不过还是有少数个体完全不体现那些特征，我就是那种少数……很‘幸运’，我因此无法像其他利刃成员一样成为一个合格的间谍了。”他顿了一下，似乎觉得那句小抱怨有点不合时宜，于是收拾了下不满的表情，然后重新看向他，继续说道，“其次，并不是所有的Galra人都是Zarkon的追随者。Ulaz，把你放出来的那个人，他是个纯种Galra，但他一心只想把这个宇宙从Zarkon的魔爪下解救出来。不管你有没有想起来，你都应该知道这些。”

Shiro脑中的混乱慢慢平息，他盯着Keith深紫色的眼瞳，一些推测变得清晰而切实起来。“也就是说……你，还有你的母亲，也和那个Ulaz一样，是吗？整个马莫拉之刃，是不是都是由像和你们有相同志向的Galra人所组成的？”

“没错。”

“……我……从未想过还会有这样的情况。我本来以为所有的Galra都是残忍的征服者……”Shiro低下头，无意识地捂住了嘴。他意识到过去的想法确实单纯了一些。仅仅只比照地球这一个小小的行星上短暂人类历史，那些内战，反抗霸权的运动还少过吗？那么对于如此庞大的外星势力来说，这也应该很正常才对。

“大多数人都这么想。”Keith依然没什么所谓的样子摊了摊手，“这反而还有利于我们隐藏自己的行动。Galra帝国也不会怀疑自己人在暗中搞破坏。”

“我能够理解……可是你之前又说，你们不算是反抗Galra帝国的组织。”

“确切来说的话……不算吧。”Keith歪过头，挠了挠额角，“我们只是反对Zarkon的统治，但并不是想要毁掉整个帝国。毕竟…你知道…我们也是Galra人。”

“……我明白了。”Shiro点了点头，“所以，你们只是匿伏，等待着机会去推翻Zarkon？”

“是的。”

“那个机会，是什么时候呢？”

“等到有一个能够和Zarkon的舰队势均力敌的存在出现。”

“……那就是……战神金刚吗？”在念出那个有着奇怪发音的名词后，Shiro又感觉到微微的晕眩，但因为不是很严重，他只是闭了一下眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴，继续道，“我只知道，那好像是一件兵器……”

“是的，是一个巨大机器人。”Keith垂下眼帘，回想着曾经阅读过的古老资料，“据说那是在一万年前，由艾尔提亚最伟大的炼金术师，也是他们的国王Alfor，用坠落在Galra母星戴巴扎尔的陨石所打造的最强兵器。最初，Alfor只是制造了5头机械狮子，那5头狮子可以组合成一个巨大的机器人——战神金刚。据说它的力量强大到战无不胜。”

“……呃……”可以的话，Shiro是想对这‘传说’里面的每一个可疑的点都提出质疑的。但是因为切入点实在太多，反而不知道要从何说起了。最后他抿了抿嘴，决定无视一切违反常识的地方，直接问重点，“你是说，它强大到可以对抗整个Galra帝国？”

“也许吧，我只在文献当中读到过，但听说有些比较古老的星球甚至有这样的预言——说战神金刚会把他们从Zarkon的魔爪之下解救出来，重新给宇宙带来和平……”说道这里，黑发的青年抬头看了他一眼，显然是看出了Shiro满脸的怀疑，扯了扯嘴角，“当然，预言什么的听听就好，更加重要的，也十分确定的情报是，Zarkon一直以来从未放弃过对是战神金刚的搜寻。这就很说明问题了。”

“……而你们的情报，说那样的兵器现在藏在地球上？”

“只是部分。组成战神金刚的一部分的蓝狮子，被藏在地球上。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“我的母亲。她在地球上的某个洞穴里找到了蓝狮子。”

“啊，那她就是因为这个而来的地球了。那是什么时候？”Shiro睁大了眼睛，在不太切实的信息中找到了一点比较有实感的内容，“但是Garrison的资料里面从来还没有过这样第三类接触的记录……”

“她没有接触过任何地球上的军事或者防御组织。只有我父亲。”

“……哦…所以你是在那个时候……那后来……啊、抱歉。”意识到之后发生了什么时，Shiro立刻收住了话头，不安地看了对方一眼。

但Keith似乎和之前一样，并不能理解他在抱歉些什么，只不过这次他都没有问出口，只是挑着眉毛回看他一眼，然后耸了耸肩，继续说了下去：“后来，因为有其他的Galra斥候也发现了地球上的蓝狮子信号。我的母亲和父亲阻止了他们向帝国的汇报，之后我的母亲就带我离开了地球，通过马莫拉的情报网封锁掉了这个消息。直到现在……Galra的巡洋舰已经太接近地球了。”

“如果他们到达地球的话，那地球会被他们完全地奴役……”试想了一下Galra帝国入侵地球的场景后，Shiro忍不住皱起了眉头，“……不能让这样的事情发生。”

“当然不能。那不正是我们现在要做的事情吗？”Keith嘴角勾起了一个信念满满的角度，发亮的眼睛盯着他。

Shiro在和他对视的瞬间就有些晃了神。这样的表情几乎和个毛毛糙糙却充满了没由来的自信的地球青少年一模一样，似乎这个不可能的任务只是一趟简单的郊游。但他的话语却又意外地充满了感染力，‘我们’这个词的发音甚至让他觉得一直压迫着肩头的重担似乎减轻了一些。

不由自主地，他的眉头也舒展开了。“是的，‘我们’会阻止这些……”他微笑着点点头，在主语上咬了重音。尽管他现在还没有确切的计划，但总可以想出来的，尤其是在有Keith的帮助的情况下。

“那么，继续说地球。”在上一个话题结束后，对地球的求知欲旺盛的混血青年把跑偏了很远的话题扯了回来，“现在地球的军事力量是什么水平了？Krolia说地球处于非常原始的科技状态…但她的信息也很久没更新了。”

“呃，和Garla的技术等级比较的话，我们的能源技术，飞行器，乃至武器都是落后了一大截的。”Shiro叹了口气，实事求是地说道，“贸然和Galra开战绝非明智之举。”

“那你打算怎么对抗找到地球的galra军队？”

Shiro闭上了眼睛，思考着这个一直绕在他脑中的问题。实际上他并没有好主意，但结合目前为止的所有情报，能走得通的路就一条：“……我会避免直接对抗。如果galra的目的是蓝狮子，那么我们就找到蓝狮子，开着它离开地球，把galra的舰队引开。然后再做打算。”

“但是Krolia说那头蓝狮子被防护罩保护着，没人能驾驶它。”

“那我们就只能说服我的同僚和长官派出最快最好的航天飞船把它带上，然后前往外太空。”这个计划听上去就不怎么靠谱，但是确实唯一的可行计划了，“不过，如果能够有一些外力的援助，比如说你所在的马莫拉之刃……”

“Kolivan如果愿意这么干的话，当年Krolia发现蓝狮子的时候就会这么干了。那样会完全暴露利刃的存在的。”Keith很快摇了摇头，否决了这一层可能性。

Shiro也很明白这层道理，但还是忍不住有些失望。他垂下了肩膀，无奈地叹了口气，“没关系，至少他们还派出了你来协助我们了。”不知是否他多心了，但说完这句话的时候，他看到Keith有些心虚地别开了视线，假装开始关注仪表盘上的一些读数，像是在确认自动航行程序有没有在自动执行一般。“总之，我们到达地球后的第一件事，就是联络Galaxy Garrison的人。也许向他们解释一切并说服他们会有点麻烦，他们可能不会相信这些……但是我们必须尝试。”

“为什么，你不是他们的同伴？为什么他们不相信你？”Keith的视线终于从仪表盘上转了回来，一脸无法理解的表情，“所谓的同伴，不应该是建立在互相信任的关系上的？”

“呃…我们当然都互相信任着。只是，我所经历的这一切，Galra帝国，战神金刚……”Shiro尴尬地咋了下舌，“这些事情都远远超乎了他们的想象。你瞧，如果我不是亲身经历了这些的话我可能也只会把这些当做一个故事，仅此而已……更何况我目前都还没回忆起所有的细节。“

Keith抬着一边的眉毛看着他，眼里还是有些怀疑。微妙地沉默了几秒钟之后，他终于再次开口问道，”那你的同伴是怎么样的人？他们都是地球人吗？”

“当然……除非黑衣人真存在…那我就不知道他们是不是什么批了人皮的外星人了…”Shiro哑然失笑，甚至忍不住开启了玩笑。

“黑衣人？人皮？？？”

“呃，别在意，只是个电影梗……我是说……他们当然都是地球人，毕竟目前地球所处的太阳系里面的高度智慧生物似乎只有人类一种。”

“那么地球人都长得像你这样吗？”

“不不不。地球人也是有多种不同的种族的，通常会按照肤色和地域来做人种划分，曾经也有过多次因为人种不同而起的战争，但是现在，不管性别种族如何，现在的地球人都是平等而和平地共处着。”

“……哦……那倒是个好消息。”Keith眨了眨眼睛后，微微垂下了视线。Shiro有些好奇地歪了歪头，等待了一会，对方才继续说了下去，“Galra也是由多个种族所组成，不同的种族的特征各有不同。而起经过一万年的征战，更多其他星球种族的血缘也混入了整个Galra人种的构成中。但是，非纯种的Galra的存在一般总是低人一等的。”

“呃…所以说你…在那边过的也不太……好？”Shiro不太自在地摸了摸脖子背，视线游移起来。如果按照Keith的说法，作为混血的他一定面临着这样的问题。可这么大喇喇的问出这样的敏感问题似乎也有些不太合适……

“我挺好。”Galra/地球混血的青年立刻摆了摆手，“崇尚血统的纯正是Zarkon的主张，他觉得其他宇宙种族的血会使Galra人变得弱小。但是马莫拉之刃并不这么想。所以，我挺好的，Kolivan他们可从不会因为我是地球人混血而且个子矮小就在练习时放水，还是会把我揍得很惨……”

“……我到底是应该松口气还是更加担心……？”Keith最后一句自相矛盾话终究还是让Shiro有些迷茫，甚至哭笑不得。

“为什么担心？”

“……呃……算了，不用在意……”就是这种每次都会让对话进入死胡同的文化差异，Shiro不得不苦笑着摇了摇头，接不下话了。

“你还没说你的同伴都是些什么样的人。”Keith在他沉默的时候又提醒了一遍，“我们到达地球后就得和他们接触不是吗？如果他们不相信你又该怎么办？”

“他们都是可以为保护地球而牺牲一切的人，这点我可以保证。而要说服他们，我们所坐的这艘Galra侦察机是个很好的证据，而且你也可以证明我的说辞。”

“他们会相信一个外星人的话吗？？”

“你完全是个地球人的样子，只要不带那个奇怪的面具。”

“不能带面具？可是马莫拉之刃的要求是我们不能随便在不信任的人面前露出脸！”Keith一脸惊讶地抬起头。

Shiro只比他更加惊讶一点，“可你不是直接在我面前露脸了吗？”

“你不一样，Ulaz相信你，我相信Ulaz，所以我也可以相信你。”青年摊开手，解释着最明显也不过的逻辑关系。

而这个简单的信任等式，却让Shiro心里微妙地沉了一下，微妙到他自己也说不上原因，而且这也不是现在值得细究的点。他稍稍别开了视线，看向舷窗外的宇宙空间，问道：“那么，如果我信任我的那些同伴，那你也能信任他们吗？”

这个问题似乎还真难到了Keith，黑发青年摸着下巴，低着头用力地思考了起来，驾驶舱安静了几秒后，他才抬起头，认真严肃地回答道：“抱歉，Shiro。你还不是利刃的成员，我想我还是得自己来酌情判断。而且，关于马莫拉之刃的情报，我也希望你能够严守秘密。不管何种情况，我都不能让利刃的任何情报从我这里泄露出去，那会是对我的同伴…我的家族的最大背叛。”

“…………”Shiro张开嘴想说什么，却发现自己喉咙发干什么也说不出来。闭上嘴再整理了下心情后，他总算能勉强自己露出个理解的微笑，干巴巴的声音答应了Keith的要求，“你们的秘密在我这里很安全。”

在他之后也不知道继续说什么的时候，侦察机的通讯器沙沙作响了起来。

两人把视线都转到了通讯屏幕的声波图上，Keith熟练地打开了音频播放的按钮。他刚才就把通讯频道设置为接受Galra全波段通讯，但是不回复任何信号的模式了。

短暂的电流杂音过后，他们听到了一个严肃的声音在颁布命令，说3艘寻找俘虏的侦察机全部失联了。正在派出更多的侦察机再次搜寻小行星带。另外再派了两艘前往一个坐标点进行勘探，因为好像巡洋舰上的探测器似乎从那个方位读取到了一些奇妙的读数。

Keith在听到坐标数值的时候，就立刻输入了导航系统。Shiro看着导航仪上跳出的星系后，皱起了眉头。他们最坏的预感应验了，Galra的军队终究还是再次捕捉到了地球上的蓝狮子的信号。而且还派出了侦察机进行勘探。

“我们能比那两艘侦察机先飞到地球吗？”Shiro凑近了导航仪，此时非常希望自己能看懂上门的galra文字，“他们预计多久到达地球？”

“刚才计算的自动航线的话，肯定没法敢在那两艘侦察机前面，他们本来就比我们离地球要近许多，只需要1天。”Keith在虚拟星图上标出了自己和另外两台侦察机的位置，一边快速地改写了路线，“改回手动驾驶再抄近路的话……但还是要避开其他的巡逻机……应该能勉强赶上。”

“我希望我能帮上忙，但现在只能全靠你了……”

“当然没问题。以及我建议你戴上头盔，在后备仓抓紧扶手。”

Shiro默默照做了，同时也看着身为驾驶员的青年摸了摸自己宇航服的脖子处，暗紫色的面具再次覆盖住了他整个脑袋，随后兜帽也被扯回头上。

整装完毕后，Keith还轻轻叹了口气。“看来地球文化课只能到此为止了……”说完，他压下了推进器的操纵杆。

剩下的就到地球现学吧。Shiro虽然想要这么安慰一句对方，但飞行器突然的加速让他终究还是闭上了嘴。可能这话也只能留到地球再说了。

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note
> 
> 1\. 这章很早前写了一半，后来忙的忘记了……
> 
> 2\. 8季看完了我也可以继续写了，那个reality里面我的船没开减伤吃了个死刑……所以只能在另一个实在当中造个新船了。。。
> 
> 3\. 这里的keith一开始毕竟还是和shiro不熟的，哪怕一开始就挺有好感，但是毕竟，他们的关系还得慢慢建立，信任还得慢慢积累。
> 
> 4\. 我就想写这么慢热的……
> 
> 5\. 还有持续性的文化冲击……
> 
> 6\. 这个宇宙里Adam不会死了，虽然我原集合还是会按照原作时间线发展的但是现在我不了！避免处理后面更棘手的那位导航员同志。三角恋还行4角恋也太……最主要是那位同志我真不认识你啊……天降也不是这样的天降法啊？？！
> 
> 7\. 我不知道要再说啥了，写哪是哪……

**Author's Note:**

> …………与其思考的很透彻，不如就……想到哪写到哪吧？！这个文的大纲就和Ulaz的计划一样不靠谱。
> 
> 怎么讲呢，为什么突然想写这么一个AU梗，完全摒弃了Sheith的幼驯染养成属性，而把他们变成了因为某个粗糙计划才碰到一块的陌生人……这等于是舍弃了这个cp的一大萌点。可是，我还是觉得，即使如此这个AU也有这个AU独特的有趣的地方。  
> 认识的时间长短并不是最重要的，虽然养成要素的确很萌，可是，在这样的文化不同想法不同的情况下相遇的两人，还是能够建立出类似的羁绊不也是很有趣吗？  
> 另外就是，虽然又看到挺多Galra Keith的梗，可是，就是没有特别有趣的梗（或者是我看得少）。其他的方面因为已经挺多人写了官方也给了挺多糖了，所以要写的话，不如写点好像看不到的其他稀奇古怪的梗吧？
> 
> 再补充一点。我记得官方提过，Keith小时候不稳定的性格是Galra血统造成的，或者主因是这个。至少从地球人的角度来看是这样，因为，显然，没有地球人想要说自己的基因里面就包含着暴力和冲动吧？  
> 那从马莫拉之刃这个角度看呢？不讲其他Galra人的想法，利刃这块感觉都是些逻辑至上到有点冷血的一群人。Kolivan都直接禁止在任务中感情用事……老实说，你们要进化成瓦肯人了哦！！咳咳，总之，所以在他们看来，Keith的过分感情用事，他们就完全会把这个归并到“地球人基因影响”的范畴下了吧？  
> 所谓，文化差异嘛！
> 
> 最后……整段里面Shiro都没直接出场呢……还写个毛CP文哦我！！！


End file.
